<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attract by simptastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283813">Opposites Attract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simptastic/pseuds/simptastic'>simptastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Angelica Schuyler, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Opposites Attract, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simptastic/pseuds/simptastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Hadley, a British woman, found herself under George Washington's wing during the American Revolution against her very own nation. All the revolutionaries trusted and respected her, well, except for one. One didn't trust her at all. Lafayette would go out of his way to try and get rid of her in the name of "freedom". </p><p>Then one day, an unfortunate accident changes the way they looked at each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrienne de Lafayette/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Original Female Character(s), Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader, Hercules Mulligan/Other(s), John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was clear today. No sign of bad weather whatsoever. The clouds were a pearly white and the sun was brightly shining over them, casting perfect shadows and light on the ground. There was a mild breeze, bringing in the fresh smell of the grass and flowers from around the port. People both on the ship and on the land were busying themselves with their duties, some welcoming the people on board, some trying to sell their products to both parties while others trying to get situated after moving to America.<br/>
I picked up my luggage and made my way towards the exit of the ship. My thoughts are all over the place, filled with worry, anxiety and fear.<br/>
What if the British find out the real reason why I came here? What if they order my execution afterwards? Will I ever be found? Was coming here a grave mistake? I guess it's too late, since I'm already here. </p><p>A man standing just outside of the exit of the ship motioned towards me. I walked over towards him and showed him my ticket and proper identification papers and he let me out. I finally got to step on American soil.<br/>
The view around me was just outstanding. Relatively tall buildings left and right, lively climate and seemingly friendly people. What would happen however once I told them all that I'm British? They would probably hate me for life.<br/>
I sighed and started making my way towards the city of New York.</p><p>New York was actually much nicer than I had thought it was. Growing up in Britain, everyone just consumes the propaganda given out by the royal family that all of Britain's colonies are hell on earth and that Britain was their only way of becoming civilised like the rest of the big powers. 'Britain was granting them a huge favour and they should be grateful that we even acknowledged them' King George would always tell the people. Britain made the colonies look so bad, that in all honesty I was terrified of coming here. But now I've come to realise that everything that had been said in Britain was a bunch of bullshit. If anything, New York looked much nicer than my own hometown which was the most beautiful place in my eyes.</p><p>New York was full of everything someone could ever want. It had boutiques filled the most beautiful of dresses, tops and skirts. It had the prettiest small bakeries I had ever encountered. Not even Britain had such bakeries. There were pubs and hang out places for the men and fancy restaurants serving delicious food that I could smell from miles away. New York was love at first sight for me.</p><p>I walked down the busy street filled with people chatting and laughing away to their heart's content as I tried to find my way to George Washington's hideout. It wasn't exactly a hideout but it also wasn't his permanent residence. He used that small apartment as a way to recruit possible revolutionaries and people who wanted to help or somehow contribute to the revolution and help America find its freedom.<br/>
As I was making my way to my desired location, I couldn't help but stop to admire the beautiful dresses displayed across from me. Specifically, this bright red simple gown caught my attention. It had quite the revealing neckline but the skirt was so beautiful I couldn't stop staring. It had intricate beautiful black designs all throughout it from top to bottom and all of the dress' edges were laced with fine black tool. The dress' sleeves ended right above the elbow and the edges were also lined with black tool. The material looked to be silk, but I wasn't fully sure of what it was. </p><p>"Why hello beautiful lady! You seem to have been standing outside the display for quite some time now. Can I help you?" A manly voice spoke out startling me. Upon looking at my reaction, the man laughed and motioned me to come inside the boutique. I couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment as I made my way in. The boutique was simple in design compared to the numerous ones I saw on my way and it was also a bit messy considering some pieces of fabric thrown on the floor along with some pins and measuring tapes. I liked it though. It was simple, small and somehow managed to comfort me and ease away a bit of my stress from the trip. </p><p>"Welcome to my humble shop! I sell handmade dresses and gowns and anything you could ever want! What would you like miss?" the man spoke again, hunching down slightly over a table, propping his head on his hand smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He had this charm of making someone like him instantly what can I say. Soon my smile turned into a frown as remembering I barely had enough money to buy myself some food, let alone buy a whole dress.</p><p>"Aw why did you frown? You look a lot better when you smile." the man winked at me and I couldn't help the small blush forming on my cheeks. I coughed to lighten the atmosphere and explained my self.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't have enough money to buy a dress. I'm extremely sorry I'm just wasting your time." I turned around to leave the boutique but felt him holding my arm, stopping me from moving.</p><p>"It's actually okay. I can give you one for free if you'd like. It's on the house!" he exclaimed giving me another full smile. The offer did seem really tempting and I would love to wear the bright red gown I saw on display instead of this ugly beige one (which was probably also stained and smelly). But my morals were preventing me from accepting. I couldn't just take a dress for free and not give anything to the man for his hard work making it.</p><p>"The offer does seem tempting, but I can't do it. You worked hard to make it I can't just take it without paying you for your hard work. That's like stealing. Thank you though I do really appreciate it." I curtsied slightly and started making my way to the entrance once more. I small part of me did feel sad to leave the dress I wanted but I had convinced myself that this was the right thing to do.</p><p>"I have a proposal for you. You'll try on a dress of your liking and if it suits you then I'll let you take it. If it doesn't, you'll leave it. How does that sound?" the man proposed once again. This time, I decided to give in. What wrong could trying on a dress make? A wide smile broke out on my face as I excitedly lead him to the display where the red dress was. As soon as he saw what dress I was referring to he broke out in an even wider smile than before.</p><p>"That would look so good on you! I'll get it out and you go to the dressing room in the back right please. I'll be there in a moment!" I nodded and made my way towards the dressing room. There was a thin lengthy mirror on the left side of the room, with curtains blocking the entrance so that no one could see what was happening. In the center of the small room was a small circular stand so the client could be higher up than the tailor. I stepped onto the circle and started undressing myself, leaving me only in my undergarments. That's when embarrassment started creeping into my body. How could I just stand there naked in front of a man that I just had met? But he's a tailor, that's his job to dress people and make clothes. I tried shaking away the embarrassment as he made his way into the room.</p><p>It wasn't as bad as I had thought it was because in a matter of minutes the dress was on and snugly sat on my body. Realising it now, the dress might have been a bit too tight on me but I would never regret getting that dress. It made me look like a different person. I looked at myself in the mirror in awe, was that really me? </p><p>"You look amazing in this dress! If I were you I'd regret not taking it." he gave me a look trying to convince me to take it. I looked at myself in the mirror once more and realised he was right. In this dress, I felt like goddess. I felt so powerful and ready to take on any danger that would come my way from now on. </p><p>"You know, with all due respect, you look like a cherry." the man stifled a chuckled as he looked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Did he mean that as an insult?<br/>
"Don't get me wrong I don't mean it in a bad way it's just, this dress is so bright anyone could find you from miles away. The colour compliments you, and I guess cherries are cute or what not." he quickly said with a small blush on his face, lightning the tensed atmosphere that he had created previously. I laughed at his attempt of a compliment, causing him to laugh along with me. I ended up giving in and taking the dress.</p><p>Soon enough, the man was already packaging the dress and giving it to me. The wide smile never left my face from the moment that I tried on the dress. I couldn't believe that I had gotten it.<br/>
He put a small card on the top of the package and asked,</p><p>"What's your name Cherry?" he asked me, looking me up and down. I blushed at the nickname and told him,</p><p>"My name is Rose Hadley. Thank you so much for the dress." he hummed in agreement and wrote my name on the card. After that, he gave me the package and led me to the entrance of the boutique, biding me farewell.</p><p>"It was really nice to meet you, Cherry. Unfortunately, today is my last day here before I have to go so I'm glad you were my last customer. I hope you put good use of the dress!" he smiled at me.</p><p>"You never told me your name." I inquired. I know it's not my place to be asking random men about themselves but after his kind service I couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"Thought you'd never ask! I'm Hercules Mulligan. A pleasure meeting you." he bowed and kissed the back of my hand. I laughed at his antics and bid him a quick farewell before making my way back on the streets of New York.</p><p>Now that I had gotten a new dress, I felt much more confident about what I was here for. With this dress, I could defeat anyone that was in my way and do it with style. A bright smile broke out on my face as I skipped through the numerous of people. Had I done the right thing of coming to America, essentially betraying my own people? That question may never be answered or at least can't be answered now but I have a feeling that this journey; this adventure will bring something really special into my life. The honour I craved? The respect I longed for? Who knows. But one thing I did know was I was ready to face anything. And with this attitude, I made my way towards George Washington where this whole journey would begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - The Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After walking nearly half the town, I finally made it to my destination. George Washington. </p>
<p>I stood in front of the apartment building's door, my thoughts in my head a mess. What if he regrets recruiting me? I need to find a way to prove my worth to him. I didn't come here for nothing, the very least I could do is let him know that I'm adamant in my decision to support him and let him know that I'll do everything it takes to help him and his people. As much as I want to be appointed a soldier, I doubt that he's going to let me on the battlefield. Only thing I can do is hope.</p>
<p>With a long and heavy sigh, I knocked on the door. The building keeper opened and let me in surprisingly easily. Did the keeper know that I was coming? Obviously someone must have told him for him to let me in with no questions. I shook these thoughts away and made my way towards his apartment.</p>
<p>I shouldn't have worn heels, I sighed in annoyance at myself. Going up four flights of stairs with heels, a dress that was down to my ankles and a full luggage along with the newly bought dress was probably the stupidest decision I had ever made. I should've changed into something simpler but then again, where would I even get the chance to change attire? I had just come and I didn't have a place to stay. <br/>'Two more steps left', I encouraged myself internally and continued climbing up the stairs.</p>
<p>A big grunt and four heavy steps later, I finally made it onto the fourth and last floor. I dusted the skirt of my dress in an attempt to look more presentable and walked over to the direction of his apartment. The hall was painted an olive green colour and there were fancy small lanterns on each of the two walls. The floor seemed old by looking at how each time I took a step I would hear a loud creek. I wonder how Mr. Washington isn't concerned about any of these conditions. Then again, other people have it much worse so I don't think I have the right to talk about the conditions of this building.</p>
<p>Regaining my breath, I knocked on the heavy white door and waited. Few seconds later a man taller than me with and tired, hollowed eyes opened the door and smiled. George Washington. </p>
<p>“Rose dear! Come in, come in.” he exclaimed with joy as he motioned for me to come, and I gladly did. The interior didn’t look nearly as bad as the exterior did. The walls were an elegant white with gold tapestry on top, the furniture was all wood (maybe like a dark oak?) and there were various paintings scattered all over the living room. On top of me was a relatively medium sized chandelier made from metal and glass. The man was rich!</p>
<p>“I suppose you like my house judging from your face.” Washington laughed and led me to his office down the hall. The office was much simpler than the living room, but any person who walked in there could tell that everything in the room was quality. Everything in the room was made from wood, from the grand bookcase that covered all the back wall to the desk and chairs, even the light stand on the wall! <br/>Washington motioned me to sit down across from him and started speaking,</p>
<p>“I’m glad you could come Rose. It would be great to have someone like you help the cause. I honestly can not thank you enough.” I smiled at his kindness. He had a stern charm that made everyone respect him no matter what he did.</p>
<p>“Thank you for having me Mr. Washington. It’s an honour for me to even be here. About the-“ but I was cut off by him excitedly talking over me.</p>
<p>“Oh of course! About the nursing tents am I right? Don’t worry, if you’re not comfortable sharing the one with the other two girls I can arrange for you to have your own tent.”</p>
<p>Nursing? What on earth is he talking about? </p>
<p>“Mr. Washington, I don’t think I understand. What nursing?”</p>
<p>“You applied as a nurse, didn’t you?” he looked at me expectingly.</p>
<p>“Mr. Washington, I think there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m not applying for nurse. I’m applying for soldier. I want to fight in the war with you, not treat your injuries.”</p>
<p>He looked at me as if I had said some kind of hilarious joke and broke out laughing shortly after. To say I felt embarrassed was an understatement. The George Washington was laughing in my face about me being a soldier. I wanted to dig a deep hole and never be seen ever again. </p>
<p>“My darling you sure know how to entertain someone I give you that. In all honesty, woman can only be nurses and helpers. How could I let a woman on a battle field?”</p>
<p>“I assure you Mr. Washington that a woman can be both a nurse and a soldier if she truly wants to. Don’t underestimate a woman’s will. Besides, I figured you would want someone like me on the battle field. You could use someone who knows the red coat techniques.” I said trying to convince him as hard as I could.</p>
<p>He stood there in minutes of silence as he thought of the words I told him. I also stood there with him, not daring to say anything. Did I manage to convince him? Or did I just convinced him even more so to not let me fight with them? </p>
<p>I could feel my stress levels rising as these thoughts crossed my mind. But suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Washington clearing his throat. He didn’t dare meet my eyes yet as I was eagerly already looking at him.</p>
<p>“Listen Ms. Hadley. What you’re asking me is really difficult you have to understand. Give me a few days - maybe two days - to think about it and I’ll correspond back to you with my final answer.” </p>
<p>“You’ll have plenty of time by then to get settled into New York for the time being until the final recruitment happens next week and we all depart.” He finally lifted his head from the ground to look at me straight in the eyes. Right now he was exuding this air of authority that I couldn’t bring myself not only to question him, but let alone to maintain eye contact with him.</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect. Thank you for considering my offer. I’ll be waiting for you to correspond. Have a nice day Mr. Washington.” I turned to look at him and smiled warmly at my presumably soon to be General.<br/>He smiled back at me, bid me farewell and escorted me out of the building like a proper gentleman. </p>
<p>I stood in front of the building’s entrance door much longer than I should have thinking about all the possibilities laid out in front of me as of now. </p>
<p>Possibility one, Washington could reject my offer and have me work as a nurse to attend the injured soldiers.</p>
<p>Possibility two, Washington could reject my offer and strip of working as a nurse and join the war effort as a whole.</p>
<p>Possibility three, and my personal favourite, Washington could accept my offer and I’ll be deployed as a soldier on the battlefield.</p>
<p>Whatever happens, I remind myself, I have to be ready for all possible outcomes. Trying not to get my hopes up, I start walking away from George Washington’s hideout and on towards my own residence for the time being, a little hotel enough for me to stay for at least a week and a half. Until I become the mighty respected soldier I dream of being.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys!</p>
<p>It's very nice to be writing about the one man who made me simp so hard for him lol. <br/>I'm just here to say that I wanna thank everyone who even took the time to click on this story. This is my very first story and it means so much to me so thank you!!<br/>And a very special thank you to the 5 guest who left kudos, I LOVE YOU &lt;33</p>
<p>As you can all tell, I'm not that experienced with writing and sometimes the story may seem off but that's because of my lack of writing skills. I would really appreciate it if you could leave some suggestions on how I can improve for you all!</p>
<p>Also, I'd like to apologise for the big delay for Chapter 2, I've been extremely busy with school and exams these past few months and I'm just trying to balance everything.</p>
<p>Remember to drink water and eat today if you haven't! You're a wonderful human being and I love you very much &lt;3</p>
<p>- simptastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>